Conventionally, it is endeavored to reduce electricity consumption in elevator systems by disconnecting the electricity supply at least in some of the electrical/electronic devices of the elevator system at points of time when the elevator is not in use or the use is very low.
For this reason an apparatus is added to the elevator system, which apparatus comprises a controller and also disconnection devices, such as switches, in connection with the controller, with which devices the electricity supply is disconnected in a controlled manner and the elevator system is switched to the power-saving mode.
This type of system is often very complex; a problem of the solution is also formed by the starting delays of the apparatus in connection with the restarting of the electricity supply, in which case recovery from the power-saving mode is often unnecessarily slow and impairs the use of the elevator.